


Skies pt 2

by hhertzof



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Crossover, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e10 What They Become
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even found family can be too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skies pt 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



Sky trailed behind the others a little. Even if Luke, Clyde, and Rani seemed to think that they had every right to be here, wherever here was, she had the decided impression that Sarah Jane would rather have left the three of them home. But they were experts in wheedling their way into Sarah Jane's plans, and she had aided and abetted them. So here they were, on a barren moor in the middle of nowhere in the rain. 

It felt dead here. Sky was used to being surrounded by more electricity, and there was nothing here. Just endless wilderness as far as she could see. Not even interesting wilderness. The emptiness of it all was giving her a headache. Or maybe there was something else. A hum of electricity with no visible source. Sky looked around, trying to figure out where it was coming from. Not underneath her.

Something caught her eye and she turned slowly. There. Sky blinked a couple of times focusing on the faint irregularity in the air and it revealed itself as the outline of some sort of aeroplane. A big one.

If she hadn't been studying the ship, she wouldn't have seen the woman who darted out of it heading for the cliffs. Sky felt a tremor in the ground beneath her, and that decided her. She bolted after the woman.

Sky was closer to the cliffs, and she was wearing trainers while the other woman's heels were sinking into the ground, slowing her down.

"Stop." She yelled when she got close enough. To her relief, the woman turned and slowed. "You're headed for a cliff." By this point she was within a few feet of the other woman. "Are you okay?"

The woman closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "I will be. I just need to calm down." She abruptly sat down in the wet grass. Sky frowned then did the same. The ground was still trembling, though not as much as it had been, but it was damp. Before Sky could ask, the woman added, "I just needed to get away from my friends for a little while. They mean well, but-"

"They're always there?" Sky finished. "I know the feeling. My brother's friends are always over. Sometimes I'd like a little time to myself. It feels like I'm always in the middle of a crowd."

"That's it exactly. I was used to being on my own, and while it's nice having people about, sometimes you just need some time to yourself." She smiled at Sky. "And sometimes you just need to talk to someone who isn't _them_. I- I haven't been well, and they've been great, patient and supportive, but we live together and we work together and I'm still trying to process everything."

"You don't need to tell me," Sky said quickly. "Maybe we should just sit quietly for a while and wait for them to come to us." She'd noticed that the tremors were almost gone, and even if they were soaked, Sky understood about needing time to get one's power under control. Maybe once they knew each other better she'd even say so.

"Or maybe we should consider getting out of the rain." The woman said ruefully. "I hadn't realized it was so wet. We can get dry in the bus. I don't think they'd mind if I brought you in."

"Dry would be better, yes. If your friends don't mind." Sky laughed and took the offered hand." And possibly blew out all the light fixtures in the aeroplane.


End file.
